The Forbidden Forest
by RedTemptation
Summary: First Installment of my "What If?" Series. What if Bella had been alive and met Edward in 1918? What if they fell in love only to be ripped apart in a few short months? ExB. All human... for now.
1. Preface

**A/N This is the preface to my first story. I already have chapter one written up but I'm not sure if anyone will want to read this. If this sounds like the writing/story line is ok, review and let me know and if even one person wants me to continue, I'll keep writing it. Thanks!**

**-Amanda**

**Preface**

A couple of months ago, if you had asked me what I thought I'd be doing today, I would have never thought I would be staring death in the eyes. A pair of dark golden eyes. The eyes of a predator.

The frightening part is that I am not afraid. I am completely calm and accepting of my fate. I have had my heart ripped out and no longer care if I survive or not. I might be so bold as to say I welcome deaths' embrace with open arms.

As he circles me, looking at the best angle to attack, I clear my mind and think of the best two months of my life that I had spent with _him_. Images of holding hands, long walks, and just being together float through my head. I had never felt as wanted or beautiful as I felt when I was with him. I guess that's what first love does to a person, but in my case my only love. Those images are nothing like the ones I have of him now. All too soon, I see that he cannot wait any longer as he lets out a low feral growl. I close my eyes and think of the man who had unknowingly brought me to my death. _Edward._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 1**

Patches of sunlight illuminate the forest floor as I run, dashing between the trees and along hidden paths. My hair free and bounding about as if it is also enjoying the freedom I am seldom provided. Running is the only time I ever feel free. Civilized young women entering the "courting age" do not entertain ideas of physical excursions. In fact most do not entertain ideas at all, except those of finding husbands and having children. Do not think me arrogant or disdainful but I think there should be more to a woman's life than cooking, cleaning, and bearing children. While those are things that should be done, why can we not read, write, and think for ourselves also?

Looking at the sun, I realize it is past time I should be heading home. Running past the creek and through the canopy of thick dark trees, I start to disrobe out of my running clothes and put my dress back on. There is something about this forest that keeps the town out. They say that it is haunted and you should never step foot here unless you have a death wish. That is why I come here to run. I find nothing frightening about this forest. I find it very beautiful and relaxing. The way the sunlight trickles down to the darkest of places to give it a hint of light, the sounds the animals make, and especially the sound of water running near by. That is why I come here, to add some peace and thinking time to my boring and non-eventful day.

Some days I come here to run while others I take one of my fathers books and read. While my father taught me how to read, I do not believe he ever intended me to use it in the way that I do now. I like to read plays and short stories, a book that will bring me to a far away place full of excitement and adventure. He meant for me to be able to read love notes from a future husband, or read recipes that my father wrote down from my mother in order to cook those meals for my soon to be family. My father is a good man, but he is after all a man and believes that all women should be all about their husbands and children and nothing else. While I'm sure that when I do settle down and have a husband and children, I will love them more than anything else, can I not be my own person? Can I not have some time to myself to possibly read a fairytale or take a walk through the woods?

Lost in my thoughts I put my hair back into a bun and fix all of my clothing. Then, I start the short walk back to my home. I stop by the market to buy some flowers so my parents will not ask questions on where I've been and then finally make it home. First thing I hear as I walk in the door, "Bella, where do you always disappear to?"

"I like to get fresh flowers everyday mother, I'm sorry it took so long today, I took a little longer than I would have preferred." I said, trying to feign sincerity.

"It's alright, I have other matters to speak with you about. I know that you have hit your 16th year and we all know what that means. Now even though your father would prefer that we choose a suitor for you, I managed to talk him into giving you some more time to possibly finding one on your own. I just wanted to tell you of this conversation to make you aware of the situation. I wanted to give you the same opportunity that my father gave me and I ended up finding your father and falling in love. I just want you to have the same chance to find your love."

"Thank you mother, I will try my hardest and I appreciate the extra time you have given me. I am sorry to have to go so soon, but I am very tired, I am going to retire for the night." I muttered. I couldn't keep my voice from breaking any longer.

After a long sigh, she finally said, "Goodnight Bella."

Racing to my bedroom, I quietly shut the door and cross the room to my bed. Shoving my face into my quilts I let out a blood curling scream. I knew this day would come, but I had just let it go to the back of my mind. I'm very good at suppressing bad things, and this nightmare tops my list. Broken sobs start to shake my body and I realize how hopeless this situation really is. My only real option is to pack my belongings and make a run for it. I know that there is not much in the world for a woman without a husband and I wonder what type of life I will have once I leave. Regardless, I start to pack my one bag and stand up to walk out of my quarters. The only sound to be heard is my dress shuffling along the baseboards of the house. Walking down the stairs, I reach for the front door when I hear a muffled noise from the living room. Alarmed, I turn around quickly to see my mother sitting in the dark.

"Where are you going Isabella?"

Unsure of what to say, I cross the room to sit in the chair opposite my mother.

"Isabella, I know you are scared and I know that you were planning to run away. This is not the answer to your problems."

Unable to contain myself any longer, I raise my voice louder than necessary "What do you know of problems? You got to choose your husband at a time when you felt ready to settle down! You are not stuck in a loveless marriage like I am going to be forced to do!"

Pain struck her features and I instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry mother, I did not mean that"

"Yes you did. But that is alright. I was waiting here for you tonight because I knew you would run," She continued before I could interrupt her with my questions. "I knew you would run because that's what I did when I was forced to choose."

"But mother, you said your father gave you the option to find your own husband"

"He did Isabella. That does not mean that I found him. I ran out of time and my father chose a husband for me. I did not like the man and we did not get along at all. He was rude, condescending, and did not love me either, so I did the only thing I could think to do."

"You ran away." I said with astonishment leaking into my voice.

"That's right. And while I was running, I met your father and fell in love. He took pity on me because I had nowhere to go, no home, and no possessions to speak of. I was lucky, but how many men do you think would do such a thing? This is not a world where women get to choose, we sometimes get lucky, but not all things in life are fair, especially for women. Now, I want you to go unpack your bags and go to sleep. Your father did give you time to figure this out on your own, but even if it does turn out you don't find anyone, a loveless marriage is much better than a life on the streets. Please remember that. Also remember that your father and I love you very much and it would hurt me for you to leave."

As she said this she stood up, looked at me once more with pain in her eyes, and turned to walk back up to her room. I sat there for a couple of minutes wondering what on earth I was going to do to make this situation better when my eyes unwillingly shut and sleep overtook me.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

For a moment when I first woke up, I looked out the window and smiled because the sun was out. That meant that I could go back to the forest and spend my day running, reading, or just lounging about. Anything I felt like doing. I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe to grab a dress to put on for the day when I realized why I had a headache and my eyes felt puffy. All of what happened yesterday seeped back into my memory and I sank back into the hopeless despair that sleep had allowed me to forget. How was I going to fix this?

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and made some excuse to leave the house all in a daze. I don't remember anything anyone said to me the whole morning; I just walked around in a daze. I found myself walking the familiar path towards the forest . _Think Bella, think! What can I do to fix this… I can't run away, that would cause more problems for everyone involved. Are there any men in the town that are interesting? Oh, who am I kidding? I haven't met any of them with more than a passing 'hello', 'how are you', or 'the weather is nice today'. How could I possibly find someone and fall in love with them before my father decides it's taken too long?_

Coming out of my thoughts, I realize I'm in a part of the forest I've never been to before. I knew this forest was big, but I had thought I knew almost all of it by heart. I've been wandering around these trees since I was able to go off on my own. I started to panic and started looking around for some light, or thinning trees to show me the way to a place I knew. I decided I'd just turn around and walk back where I came from. After hours of walking in circles, I finally collapse. All of the emotions of the past day combined with being lost in the forest had taken their toll on me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I put my head in my hands and just try to calm down and think rationally.

"Miss?" a soft, cautious voice comes out of nowhere. I quickly turn around and see the most handsome man I had every laid eyes on. He had deep bronze hair tousled, probably from running. His shirt clung to his body showing off a very muscular chest and arms. What skin was showing had sheen of sweet, glistened in the sun streaming down from the trees. I turned my head away as I blushed. I don't know what's come over me to make my thoughts turn my face red, but I knew I did not want him to see me blushing.

"Miss, are you lost? Do you need help finding your way back?"

"No, thank you for your concern; I was just resting from my trip here." I replied. I should be somewhat wary of a strange man finding me in the middle of the forest, but for some reason, I felt more safe when he was here than before. My blush had finally subsided and I turned to face him. He had walked a bit closer to me and was now standing about 2 feet in front of me. I stood up and was met with the most piercing green eyes I had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were so expressive. I could see curiosity and worry clearly in his eyes. I felt the sudden impulse to reach my hand out to him and subside his worrying, but there was another emotion in his eyes I could not place. Before I could assure him I was alright and did not require his help he stepped a little closer.

"I hope you do not mind me saying so, but what are you doing this far out in the forest?"

My anger flared up in that instant. Who was he to think I could not come out here on my own? "Well that was very rude! I'm here because I want to be here. Now if you'll excuse me Mister…"

"Masen." Amusement shone in his eyes

"Yes, Mr. Masen. If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll be going now." I walked past him as he looked at me with a heart-melting crooked smile which made me momentarily pause.

"I thought you were leaving" His impossibly smooth voice went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm not leaving, you leave. I was here first." I said once I registered what he had said to me.

"Who is being rude now? I was just offering to escort you back to your home Miss…."

"Swan. Who said I wanted to go home right now?"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I guess I had just assumed since I have seen you stumble around the forest for hours now that you would be tired. But now I think I'll just sit down right here until you are ready to go home and then I will escort you." I opened my mouth to protest but he just sunk to the ground with a determined look on his face. I had only known him for maybe 5 minutes, but the look on his face told me I would not win this argument. So I sat down in the sun, closed my eyes and waited until he got impatient. We sat there for hours and he never got impatient. The sun was sinking further into the sky when I decided that I needed to go home. After an exasperated sigh escaped my lips, I sat up. Mr. Masen sat up and looked over at me.

"Are you ready to go home now, Miss Swan?"

"I guess I am Mr. Masen." I signed dejectedly.

"Call me Edward" He said as he stuck his arm out and I linked mine with his. As we did this an electric jolt passed through my body putting me off balance. My knees wobbled and Edward reached over to steady me. I looked up into his eyes to find him staring down at me with a peculiar questioning look in his eyes. My heart rate sped up as I could feel his arms tightening around me. I realized my knees haven't finished shaking.

"Miss Swan, are you alright"

"Bella" I whispered with my eyes closed, willing my knees to stop.

"Bella, you are in no condition to walk all the way back to town. Here, let me carry you." Before I had time to say anything, I was swept up into his arms and we were on our way back. I kept my eyes closed as I was afraid the moving trees around me might make me sick.

"How do you know I live in Pilsen?"

"I've seen you around" he muttered. I cracked open my eyes and noticed his cheeks had a slight blush to them. I inwardly smiled. I must not be the only one around who blushes at the drop of a hat.

"Do you live in Pilsen? I've never seen you in town" I asked curiously.

"Yes, my family and I just moved here. My father is an attorney who just got a job at a firm in Chicago so he moved my mom and I a little closer to the city. I've only been here for about 2 weeks."

"I think I can walk now Edward." He set me down on the ground carefully, looking at me like I might fall over at any second. "I'm fine, I promise"

"Alright, show me the way." He said as we linked arms again. The same jolt ran through my body, but I had half expected it so I did not respond the same way as before. His body jumped at the same time I felt the jolt. He must have felt it too.

"So tell me about yourself Bella." He looked down at me with nothing but curiosity burning in his eyes. I wondered why he was so curious about someone like me. I was not an ugly girl, but I was nothing special. I had brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin; nothing exciting to look at.

"There is not much to tell. I've lived here my whole life. I like to sew, cook, and spend time with my family." I said looking down at the ground. I was lying to him. But what could I say? 'Hi, my name is Bella and I like to read, write, and take long runs into the forbidden forest'? I didn't want to scare him off; I was beginning to enjoy his company.

"There has got to be more about you than just that." He said as he lifted my chin to force my gaze to his eyes. "What are your hobbies, dreams, fears?"

"Well… I enjoy reading stories and plays. Sometimes I write my own down, but I never show them to anyone. I also love to run. That's what I was doing today when we ran into each other. I go almost every day to the forest to run." I gasped. Why did I just tell him all of that? One second, I had coherent thoughts and then I met his gaze and everything went out the window. I slowly looked up to look at his eyes to see how this had affected him. I had expected to see wariness or disgust, but instead I saw wonder and …interest?

"…I've got to go. I'm sorry." I said as I turned to run back to my house when I felt a hard grip on my arm pulling me back.

"Bella, don't go yet. Let me finish walking you to your door. Then you can go." He then turned us back around to continue walking me back to my house. We spent the rest of the walk in silence. The whole time I was worrying if I had offended him or scared him off. We finally arrived at my house and I walked towards the door when I realized he was still standing in the same spot.

"Thank you for walking me home Edward." I said in a very small voice.

"You are very welcome Bella. I must go. I'm glad to have been of assistance." He turned to leave and I did the same.

"Oh, and Bella?" He shouted back to me.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't go getting yourself lost in the woods again." He turned and I watched him walk away.

Lying in bed that night, I wondered if I would ever see him again. The rational part of me wondered why I cared, while my heart was saying something completely different. _Did I have feelings for Edward Masen?_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_Did I have feelings for Edward Masen?_

"Isabella! Isabella! Wake up!" I awoke with a start as I hear my mother screaming at me from the doorway.

"I'm up mother, what's wrong?" I panicked.

"You need to get dressed and readied immediately!" She said as she threw my best dress and hairpins at me. Still half asleep I did not understand exactly what was going on.

"Mother, slow down. Why do I need to get dressed in my best dress right now? What's going on?"

"There is a very handsome boy waiting for you in the foyer. I told him you would be down momentarily. I think he wants to take you on a stroll into the town center"

_Edward. He was waiting for me downstairs right this very instant. _The thought of him sent butterflies to my stomach. In less than a second, I was pulling the dress over my head and finishing my hair. After an inspection by my mother, I was free to go downstairs to meet him.

_Please don't trip, please don't trip. _I chanted to myself as I turned the corner. Then I saw him. His hair was in careful disarray, unlike the last time I saw him. This time it looked like this was how his hair was normally, not windblown or as messy as last time. His cheeks were slightly pink; possibly it was windy and cold outside. I saved his eyes for last as the last time I stared into them; they made me dizzy and unable to think clearly. As soon as we locked eyes, his crocked grin appeared and knocked me off of my feet. Literally. I lost my footing and was falling face first. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the impact of the floor when my breath was knocked out of me. Two solid arms reached out to grab me before I fell.

"Are you alright Bella?" The angels' voice asked me.

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine." I stuttered, still trying to calm my racing heart. As he helped me up he seemed to hold onto me a little longer than necessary. In a whisper that was meant only for me he said, "You should be more careful…" and in a tone so hushed, I wasn't even sure if I had heard him right he continued "even though I would never let you fall."

"I hope you will forgive my intrusion Mrs. Swan," he directed towards my mother "but I was hoping I could take Miss Swan out for a stroll?"

"That would be quite alright Mister…"

"Edward Masen."

Recognition rang in my mother's eyes. "Yes, Mr. Masen. Very well. I will expect her back in a couple hours time."

"That would be fine. Thank you Mrs. Swan" and we turned and walked out the door.

**A/N I know this one is very short, but I'm in class for most of the week this week and I know I probably won't have TOO much time to sit and write so I figured I'd give you what I had right now. Let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**-Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

We spent the first half of the walk in a comfortable silence. I found myself just enjoying his company and not needing any words to express anything to him. If I felt like I wanted to walk in the sun, Edward knew without me saying anything. He would just start moving over into the sun. It was like we were attuned to each other, but we had only shared a few dozen words before now.

Every so often, I felt him staring at me. Each and every time this happened, a slight blush started to creep up my cheeks and I would look down to the ground. And every time I did this, he would chuckle and stop staring at me. Finally, I had to ask

"Edward, why do you keep doing that?" I asked while staring at the floor.

"Well why do you keep doing that?" He rebutted.

"What is it that I am doing?" I asked averting my gaze from his eyes. _I will not look at his eyes. I will not look at his eyes._ It seems every time I stare up into his eyes, I lose all cohesion and things I don't want him to hear start to spill out of my mouth.

"You always keep your eyes toward the ground when you are around me." He said with a note of sadness hidden in his words.

"I do not understand why that would bother you Edward" His name spilling from my lips like I was always meant to say it. He then put his finger under my chin and brought my gaze up to meet his.

"I'm not so sure myself Bella, but I've never seen eyes like yours before. Normally brown eyes hold no depth to them, but yours hold all kinds of mystery for me. I never know what you are thinking, what those hidden emotions beneath your eyes could mean. What I can do to make you smile. I'm afraid you are a mystery to me Bella; a mystery that I plan on taking my time to figure out. "

He then took my hand in his and we continued our walk. The warmth radiating from him was amazing. Never before had I felt the emotions that were swelling within my heart at this instant. Could he feel the same way about me? Risking a glance at him, I saw the remnants of a smile playing on his lips. His eyes were alight with happiness.

"Bella, I must admit I had an ulterior motive in escorting you about town today." He said while fixating his gaze on my lips.

"And what would that be Edward?" I flirted, my voice showing confidence that I'm not sure I even had.

"I wanted to bring you over to my house to show you something. Would that be something that would interest you?"

"What is it you would like to show me?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Edward, I'm not so sure if I ever told you this, but I cannot stand surprises."

"Oh, I think you will like this one." And like the first time we met, he held his arm out for me to link with his. I looked up at him and saw that whatever it was he wanted to show me it excited him tremendously. How could I say no to a face like that? He was alight with joy and I would not be the cause of any pain upon his face. So, I took his arm in mine and we began the walk to his home.

We approached his house and I immediately saw that it was tremendous. _His father must be a very good attorney._ That made me even more nervous. Not only was Edward the most handsome man I had every laid eyes on, but by the looks of his home, he was also very wealthy. My family was not among the top class, but we were in all the correct social circles.

"Edward! Edward, I'm so glad you have returned from your walk, I wanted you to show me…" A woman's voice rang out from the house. Her voice trailed off when her eyes laid upon me. Once she saw our arms intertwined, her face lit up and she ran outside.

"Hello mother." He said to her. "I'd like for you to meet Isabella Swan."

"Hello Mrs. Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while curtsying. "You have a beautiful home."

"Why thank you my dear. It's nice to finally meet you to. Edward came home last night with nothing but wonderful things to say about you." I looked up to Edward and saw him giving his mother a sort of embarrassed stare. She took this is stride and invited us in. Upon sitting us down in the parlor, she left us alone to get some tea.

"Edward, you have a lovely home." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Thank you Bella, but that was not what I wanted to show you." He stood up and gave me his hand. I placed my hand in his and he showed me to the back of the house. A large grand piano sat in the empty room.

"Edward, do you play? That is a very lovely piano."

"Sit down Bella" He said while patting the seat next to him on the bench, "this is what I wanted to show you." And he started to play. The most wonderful music rang through my ears. It started very soft and slow and rang out to become this very complicated piece. Until that moment, I didn't know one person could play all of that by themselves. I closed my eyes and just let the music wash through me. After a couple of breathtaking minutes, the piece finally came to a close and I opened my eyes to find Edward staring right at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did you not like it?" He asked taking his thumb and rubbing my tears away. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was crying.

"No Edward, that's not it. The song was absolutely beautiful. That is why I was crying. I have never heard anything so beautiful. Who composed it?" Now it was Edwards turn to look down to the ground. In a voice so small and unsure I wasn't sure Edward was even capable of he said "I wrote it. I came home last  
night and I couldn't think of anything but your beautiful chocolate hair and deep brown eyes. So I sat down and wrote it all to paper the best way I know how."

It then dawned on me. "Edward, did you write this song for me?"

His eyes swept up to meet mine "Yes, I did Bella. It was all I could do to wait until 9 this morning to come and get you so I could show it to you. I have been able to think of no one else for the entire 13 hours since I had seen you last."

I blushed. "I was also thinking of you." I was surprised at how this conversation was quickly turning around to each of us expressing to the other our desire to be together. Edward scooped me up into a hug and held me close. Upon releasing me our eyes locked. He started to slowly lean down towards me, his eyes never leaving my lips. Once our lips were so close I could feel them move when he spoke, he whispered "Isabella, I want nothing more right now than to kiss you."

"I have no other desire in the world, Edward." And with that, his lips crashed onto mine. It was a soft and careful kiss, but his lips moving with mine revealed a deeper meaning behind it. Being the gentlemen he is, he broke the kiss and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

After he walked me back to my home he brought my hand to his lips. His parting words to me ran through my head all night. "I feel like I have all the time in the world and I would love to spend it with you, Isabella."

**A/N I hope this length is more to your liking! I got so many wonderful reviews and messages that I couldn't help but try and get this out to you sooner than I had planned. Let me know what you think of this one and if you have any guesses where this I'm headed with this! hahaha. **


End file.
